<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>By the Warm Hearth by FedExMarauder</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23101078">By the Warm Hearth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FedExMarauder/pseuds/FedExMarauder'>FedExMarauder</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Flight Rising</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coatl, Dragons, Eggs, F/M, M/M, New Parents, New clutch, One-Shot, Short</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:35:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,028</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23101078</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FedExMarauder/pseuds/FedExMarauder</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Brychan and Eris welcome their new clutch into the world. Ennis and Myrick stop by to see their son and daughter-in-law and reminiscence on old times.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brychan/Eris, Myrick/Ennis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>By the Warm Hearth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My Flightrising account: <a href="https://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&amp;;tab=userpage&amp;;id=158307">ChaosArcher</a><br/>The cast of this one-shot: <a href="https://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&amp;;id=158307&amp;;tab=dragon&amp;;did=23897394">Brychan</a>, <a href="https://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&amp;;tab=dragon&amp;;id=158307&amp;;did=58613688">Eris</a>, <a href="https://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&amp;;tab=dragon&amp;;id=158307&amp;;did=22636901">Myrick</a>, and <a href="https://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&amp;;tab=dragon&amp;;id=158307&amp;;did=23762643">Ennis</a>.</p><p> </p><p>The room was dimly lit by a softly glowing fire, casting shadows that danced around the walls like characters in some long-forgotten dream. A coatl, Eris, lay before the fire, curled on soft bedding with her tail towards the warm hearth and her head nearer an open doorway covered by curtains.</p><p>Sitting by her was her mate, Brychan, his speckled plumage illuminated by the flames. His head was bowed over the dragoness below, a soft and proud smile on his face. Tucked against Eris’ belly were three eggs, safe by the warmth of their mother and the watchful gaze of their father.</p><p>A soft rustling came from the curtains over the doorway. Brychan and Eris turned to see a dark head poke into the room. “I don’t suppose you two are feeling up to a visit?” the coatl asked. His name was Myrick, and he was one of Brychan’s surrogate fathers.</p><p>“Dad,” Brychan replied, his smile growing. He stood and met the older dragon by the door, brushing the side of his head with Myrick’s. “You’re always welcome here.”</p><p>Myrick returned his son’s affection and strode quietly into the room. He made his way to Eris and bumped his muzzle against the side of her head.</p><p>“How are you feeling, Eris?” he asked, stepping back and lowering himself down onto his haunches.</p><p>The long crest feathers by Eris’ face fanned and she purred at her mate’s father. “I’m feeling fine, Myrick. The eggs were no trouble,” she replied. Her eyes fell to Brychan as she continued, “You might want to ask Brychan how he’s doing, though. I thought he was going to stop breathing for a while there.”</p><p>Brychan blew roughly and padded around to Eris’ back, where he lowered himself until he was lying curled around her, tails entwining. “Sorry, love. I was worried for you and our little ones, I’ve never seen a laying before.”</p><p>Eris made a soft warbling sound deep in her chest, and Brychan replied with his own low purr. He rested his head on her side and hummed contentedly.</p><p>“All’s well that ends well, I suppose,” Myrick said, curling his tail around himself. By the doorway, the curtains rustled again.</p><p>“Room for one more?” a voice called from the night.</p><p>Myrick’s crest flared and the coatl’s tongue flicked. “Ennis, there you are!”</p><p>A white head striped in ice blue broke through the curtains. “Sorry, I got caught up talking to Blythe. He’s rather excited about this clutch, Bry, to let you know. He and Redtide haven’t had the chance to watch coatl hatchlings since their own clutch.” Ennis brushed past the curtains and stepped fully into the room, crest fanning as he took his place by Myrick. The darker dragon relaxed onto the ground, lying down but still holding his head upright to nuzzle his mate as he sat beside him. Ennis let him lean into his shoulder.</p><p>“We were just talking about Brychan being a nervous father,” Myrick purred to his mate. “Sound familiar?”</p><p>Ennis huffed and ruffled his wings. “I wasn’t <em> that </em>bad…”</p><p>Myrick chuckled. “I remember the first week we had him, do you recall, love? He was still recovering, so sick you were that first little while, Bry. And Ennis-” Myrick broke off in a soft laugh. “Ennis, oh, you were so worried. Flitting around our den, didn’t sleep a <em> wink </em> that whole week. Nearly drove me mad!” He bumped his nose against Ennis’ shoulder. Ennis shuffled and huffed at the accusations, flicking his tail at his mate's side.</p><p>Brychan chuckled, and Eris hummed. “You know, I’ve never really had a clear picture of what happened,” she said, looking to Myrick and Ennis and then swinging her head to look back at Brychan. “How did you end up in Plague?”</p><p>“I’m not completely sure, by my earliest memories I was already in the Contagion. Next thing I know, Airmead and Bhaltair are welcoming me into the clan and my fathers are taking me into their home.”</p><p>Ennis purred. “When Airmead told us you’d been found, we sent thanks to the Plague Mother-”</p><p>“- to any deity who’d listen, really-”</p><p>“- because we had been praying for the chance to have a family of our own for so long. Of course, we nearly had to battle Blythe and Redtide for the opportunity, you know how those two are about hatchlings.”</p><p>Myrick sighed. “How <em> Blythe </em>is, you mean. Redtide is more often drug along by her mate’s enthusiasm, not always of her own will.”</p><p>“You know,” Brychan began, “I always wondered why they never had another clutch after Genevieve.”</p><p>“Too busy looking after everyone else's little ones to chase their own, from what I’ve gathered,” Eris replied. “I’ve not been here as long as all of you, though.”</p><p>Myrick blew roughly. “You’ve got it, I think. That’s why I’ve always thought they stopped at one. Oh, Bry, do you remember how you and Gen used to play together? Redtide and I always thought the two of you would make such <em> lovely </em>-”</p><p>“Now <em> Myr </em>, there’s no need to go bringing up old fantasies,” Ennis chided, reaching down to bump his snout against his mate’s head. Myrick flared his crest and looked up innocently at his mate.</p><p>“Oh, should I be worried, Brychan?” Eris teased, tongue flicking. Brychan snorted.</p><p>“Not even a little. Gen is like my sister, it always made us sick to think otherwise- no matter what our parents may have been envisioning.” Brychan shot a look at Myrick, though it was considerably softened by the smile that broke through a moment later. Myrick snorted and shook out his feathers.</p><p>Eris set her head down, neck curled around her clutch. She flicked her tongue over the soft surface of the nearest egg, humming softly from deep within her chest. Brychan sighed and relaxed against her once more. Beside them, Ennis settled by his mate, and the two looked on the new little family blossoming before them. </p><p>They four dozed in and out for the remainder of the night, just as they were. Safe, content, warm, and irrevocably together.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Why yes, this is shameless OC work on Ao3! More to come, to be sure.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>